


five star pain(killer)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: ....this is filthy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassins, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Frottage, Gunplay, Guns, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, ten is mentioned, xuxi gets fucked w a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm still thinking about whether I should kill you or fuck you, whore."Yukhei closes his eyes and lets out a shuddery breath. "Please don't kill me," he whispers.Kun leans in, eyes wide in fake surprise. "Beg louder, whore. I can't hear you.""Please don't kill me," he repeats, voice shaky."Now beg me to fuck you."
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	five star pain(killer)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, probably has a lot of typos. sorry for writing this 😋

Yukhei grins at the concierge.

"Could you find me a master room card I could use to enter a room?"

The concierge looks at him dirtily. "And why would I do that for a guest?"

He leans in, smile still steady on his face. "I'm Lucas Wong. Could you please get me a card?"

The concierge's eyes widen almost comically and he sputters, patting down his pockets hastily. "Of _course,_ sir, I am _so_ sorry I didn't recognize you. Here, take mine, sir," he says, handing him the card. 

Yukhei nods in thanks and continues past him, entering the elevator and pressing the button for the 9th floor. 

He leans against the metal leisurely and pulls out his revolver, opening the cylinder and checking it for bullets. 

He nods in satisfaction and keeps the gun in his hand as the elevator dings cheerily and the doors slide open. 

Yukhei knows Kun's room number because of the front desk, and since he's got the master card it's easy to enter the room. 

He presses the card against the lock on the door and it clicks open with a chime. 

Yukhei pushes the door slowly and slips in, shutting it behind him quietly. He inspects the area curiously.

It's quite large, and the water in the bathroom is running. 

Kun is probably taking a shower, Yukhei muses. He'll wait for him on the bed for when he exits. 

He's in the middle of reinspecting his gun when the cloudy, glass doors to the bathroom swing open.

Kun stands there, a white bathrobe wrapped loosely around his body. He raises his eyebrows, completely unsurprised.

"Did Ten send you? I'd like to think he didn't, since we just fucked yesterday, but he _did_ try to stab me with my dick still in him."

Yukhei's eyebrows raise as well and he clicks the revolver back into place. 

"Ten _did_ send me, yes. He told me to tell you the sex was good and your cock was nice and big but you two have too many differences and so he needs to kill you."

Kun nods and walks closer to Yukhei. "Are you gonna shoot me now?"

Yukhei smirks and raises the gun, pointing it at him with steady hands.

"Are you sure you're gonna shoot me?" Kun teases. Yukhei's smirk slips off his face and he frowns.

"What are you-?"

Kun kicks up quickly and slams his foot into Yukhei's knee. He curses loudly and bends slightly, tilting to the side. Kun darts forward and grabs both of Yukhei's wrists and twists harshly until the gun slips out of his grasp.

Yukhei grits his teeth from the pain and tries yanking his arms away but Kun pushes him back until he falls on top of the bed.

Kun stares at Yukhei, pinching the gun carefully between his toes and bends his leg upwards.

He squeezes Yukhei's arms together with one hand and lifts the revolver with the other.

"Did you really think you could kill me like that, sweetheart?" he says playfully, nudging the side of Yukhei's head.

He tugs his arms upwards until Yukhei is forced to slide up the bed with Kun. Kun places his foot on his crotch, applying slight pressure.

He taps Yukhei's lips with the gun. "Speak, darling."

Yukhei's eyes cross as he tries to focus on the gun. "Don't shoot me," he says. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Kun asks, somehow both dangerously and sweetly.

Yukhei swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, and says, "I'll give you a good blowjob." 

Kun blinks in surprise and his hold on Yukhei's wrists loosens slightly, but Yukhei doesn't make a move to get away.

He barks out a loud laugh. "Are you serious?" he asks.

"Yeah," Yukhei says, tongue darting out and wetting his lips nervously. 

Kun's bottom lip juts out in thought and he hums. "What if I wanted to fuck you?"

Yukhei tries to stop his thighs from trembling. He can feel himself chubbing in his black jeans and he flushes, aware that Kun knows due to his foot still pressing on his crotch.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asks.

"You're gonna have to answer me, sweetheart," he continues seriously when Yukhei doesn't respond. "I may have done many things in my life and time before but I have not and won't ever have sex with someone against their will."

He prods Yukhei's chin with the gun again. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he repeats.

Yukhei stays silent.

Kun raises his eyebrows and digs his heel in, pressing harder against Yukhei's crotch.

He lets out a cry, jerking and trying to pull his arms out of Kun's hold.

Kun tilts his head and smiles meanly. 

"I'm still thinking about whether I should kill you or fuck you, whore."

Yukhei closes his eyes and lets out a shuddery breath. "Please don't kill me," he whispers.

Kun leans in, eyes wide in fake surprise. "Beg louder, whore. I can't hear you."

"Please don't kill me," he repeats, voice shaky.

"Now beg me to fuck you."

Yukhei balls his hands into fists and whines lowly. "Please fuck me," he says.

Kun presses an open mouthed kiss onto Yukhei's lips. "Beg harder," he says. 

"Please, Kun, sir, please fuck me, please, I need it sir please fuck me," Yukhei begs, trying to rock his hips and press his hard-on against Kun.

"Good boy," Kun coos. "What's your name?"

"Lucas," he answers. 

Kun stares at him, deadpan. 

"...... Yukhei. It's Wong Yukhei."

Kun smiles at that. "You see? It's easy to tell me the truth. Let me get the lube. You won't go anywhere, will you?"

"No, sir," Yukhei says, shaking his head.

Kun nods in satisfaction. "Don't move your hands," he says, and gets up to retrieve a travel sized bottle of lube from the small bedside nightstand. 

He falls back onto the bed. He unbuttons Yukhei's pants and unzips them then grabs the belt loops and tugs them until the jeans slide down Yukhei's legs. He pulls down his boxers as well and huffs out a laugh when he sees Yukhei's hot, painfully red erection.

"Are you this turned on by this? You're just a filthy slut." Kun watches in delight as precum starts to bead on Yukhei's tip. "Look at that. Whore."

He pushes his legs up, nearly bending him in half.

He uncaps the bottle of lube and drips it over his fingers, briefly warming it between his fingers until it isn't cold anymore before circling Yukhei's rim with his index finger. 

He hooks it in, pushing and letting it rest there when Yukhei grips the sheets tightly. "Okay?" he checks.

"Yes," Yukhei chokes out. "Keep going, please."

"Such nice manners," he says before moving his finger in and out. 

One finger becomes two becomes three, and eventually Kun is pumping in four of his fingers. "Do you think you could take my whole fist, sweetheart?" Kun laughs. "Look at you, sucking all of that in. Such a greedy slut."

Yukhei whines, drool leaking out from the corner of his mouth. "Gonna come," he pants, hips jerking slightly.

Kun pulls his fingers out unforgivingly. "Not yet."

Yukhei clenches his hands into fists as Kun smacks his cock teasingly. 

"You just wanna get fucked, don't you? Slut. You look like a prostitute, spread out and tied up like this. I bet you don't even know how to use that cock of yours, huh."

Yukhei swallows hard when he hears Kun fiddle with the gun. 

"Sluts who try to kill me don't deserve to come," Kun says, mostly to himself as he swings the cylinder out of the revolver and empties the rounds loaded in it. Kun looks up at Yukhei expectantly and shows him the empty cylinder almost teasingly before putting it back in place.

Kun taps on Yukhei's hip before nudging his side to turn him and he follows pliantly, rolling onto his chest and letting his cheek press against the hotel pillows.

When he feels cold metal against his hole, he arches his back with a wail and jerks away. 

Kun slaps his back harshly. "Don't you dare fucking move."

Yukhei's thighs tremble as Kun presses the barrel of the gun into him slowly.

Kun hums and presses his lube-covered finger into him along with the metal. 

"Look at you. Taking it in so well. You were made for this, weren't you," he says in wonder as he presses a second finger in along with the gun.

Yukhei's thighs shake and he grabs the covers desperately to ground himself. Kun curls his fingers and he lets out another wail when his fingers brush against his prostate. "Please fuck me, sir, please, oh god-"

Kun presses his thumb on his perineum right when he thrusts both the gun and his fingers in and Yukhei _screams,_ flinching away so hard that everything slips out. 

"Gonna come," he mumbles, chin slick with drool. "Please fuck me, sir, please." 

"You can't come yet, puppy."

"'M sorry," Yukhei babbles deliriously. "Sir, 'm sorry, sir, please fuck me now, sir, that felt really good sir, please."

Kun pinches Yukhei's thigh and gives the skin a good twist before removing his bathrobe slowly. "You haven't really been good, though, have you?"

Yukhei sobs at that and turns his head, craning his neck in order to look at Kun with teary eyes. "Please, sir, I'll be good. I promise," he says, the tears spilling down his cheeks steadily. "Please," he repeats pitifully when Kun simply smiles.

"Alright," he says, laughing. "You just want to be full, huh."

Yukhei widens his eyes pleadingly. "Sir."

He grabs a condom packet from the nightstand and opens it, rolling it onto himself. Kun drizzles some more lube onto his hand and wraps it around himself, hissing at the coldness felt even through the plastic. He pumps it a few times before shoving Yukhei's side with his knee. 

"Turn back around," he orders. "I want to see you cry when you're split on my cock."

Yukhei turns shakily and brings his legs up obediently. Kun grips his thighs and pulls hin closer to the edge of the bed where he's standing and enters him with one thrust.

Yukhei's arms fly around Kun desperately. His mouth falls open in a silent wail, hiccuping as he shakes. 

Kun is too busy bracing himself with a gasp to reprimand him, but he thrusts again, fingers digging into Yukhei's skin.

"Fuck," he drags out, pulling out and pushing back in harshly. "You're still fucking tight. You didn't get enough when I shoved four fingers up your ass? Fuck, you're crazy. Just a little cocksleeve."

He keeps talking like that, setting a quick and hard pace that has Yukhei sobbing for real this time, face pink and wet with his tears and spit.

"You're so big," Kun says, cutting himself off with a gasp. "You're so big," he continues, "but you're still here underneath me getting fucked. How often do you get to do this? Get fucked by someone like you're nothing?"

Kun stops and slaps Yukhei's cheek when he doesn't respond. "Answer my question, sweetheart."

Yukhei keens and arches his back. "I haven't done this in a wh-" He cries out when Kun thrusts against his prostate. "In a while," he continues tearily. "Oh god, sir, please, harder."

Kun fucks into him again and Yukhei can feel his orgasm building up again, a hot coil in his lower abdomen.

"Sir," he babbles, wiggling his hips. "Please, sir, I want to come."

"No," Kun says, pulling out with a hiss. 

He ignores Yukhei's helpless cries and removes the condom, spitting into his hand before fucking into his fist. "Look at me," Kun tells him. 

Yukhei looks at him through blurry eyes. "Sir," he says sadly. 

"I'm gonna come on your pretty face, okay? Come here."

Yukhei drags himself up with his elbows and turns to face Kun's dick. His mouth hangs open, waiting.

"Fuck," Kun sighs, and he comes with a few spurts over Yukhei's face. Some lands on his tongue and his lips and he licks it off before swallowing.

Kun watches him collect the spunk with a finger and put it in his mouth.

He looks down at Yukhei's erection, still throbbing and red.

"I'm gonna leave," he announces. "You go take a shower. Be glad I'm giving you permission to use my room _and_ that I didn't blow your brains out the first chance I got."

Kun offers a skewed glance to the discarded revolver, its barrel still wet with lube. "Sorry about your gun," Kun says offhandedly. "You can buy a new one."

He opens the closet and Yukhei watches, dumbfounded, as Kun wipes himself down with a dry towel and dresses himself quickly. 

"Don't spend too long in here," Kun warns. "Bye, or whatever. Send Ten my regards."

Yukhei flops down on the bed and stares at the ceiling helplessly when he hears the door click behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> helpful tip: dont fuck someone who just tried to kill u. and dont fuck the person u were about to kill
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/wayvfags)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/joobi)


End file.
